Rebecca Randall
is one of the main heroines in [[Dragonar Academy (series)|'Seikoku no Dragonar']]. She is the former student council president who graduated from ''Ansullivan Dragonar Academy''. 'Profile' Appearance Rebecca is an extremely beautiful young woman with a beautiful face and light green eyes. She has a seductive body, with large breasts, and a very well curved figure. She has long crimson hair. She wears a normal dragon academy female outfit, consisting of a white coat with red decorations, a black sweeter, dark red leggings, and white gloves. 'Personality' Rebecca is a confident and intelligent young woman who is also very strong willed. She is easily able to cow most others using her beauty, brains or force of personality, though she seems to prefer the velvet glove when possible. She gets along with everyone around her due to her kind nature, though as the student council president she does discipline students who break school rules, mostly Jessica. She often makes sexual advances towards Ash Blake, claiming that she's interested in him, but mostly does it to tease Silvia Lautreamont and Jessica Valentine. 'Background' Rebecca comes from a very rich family with servants whose family has served her's for generations. On or around her seventh birthday she was marked as a Breeder by the Mother Dragon, and joined the Ansullivan Dragonar Academy. Eventually, her dragon pal, named Cuchulain was born, and in time, ascended to the rank of Maestro, while Rebecca joined the Academy student council, eventually achieving the rank of president. She was hailed as the youngest Dragonar ever until Lucca Sarlinen took the record. 'Synopsis' 'Story Arc 1: The Knight of Eco' 'Story Arc 2: The Avalon Knight Dragonar' 'Story Arc 3: The Ancient Bloodline' 'Story Arc 4' Abilities Ark Creation Rebecca is an Arch Dragonar, which means she is a Breeder who has raised their Dragon pal to the level of Maestro, and their pal has then become strong enough to create an Ark, or mystical armor and weapon for their rider. Gael Bolg (Rebecca's weapon) is a lance that can be thrown with great destructive power. She also has the skills and abilities common to Breeders. Relationships [[Ash Blake|'Ash Blake']] Rebecca at first flirts and teases Ash and forces him to join the Student Council but she starts developing feelings after his achievements, and she feels that he is the only male that will not fail to meet her expectations. She eventually falls deeply in love with him as that will not disappoint her because of his skills and considers him someone she could pursue. But, this changes dramatically after Volume 5 when she appears late at night in the Royal dormitory that Ash and Eco are staying because their dormitory is being rebuilt and she finally confesses her true feelings towards him something that will make Ash's life very difficult already because Eco already has a Romantic rival in Silvia Lautreamont this doesn't help matters. Trivia *Rebecca's Ark has the appearance of a red unitard. **This is apparently not her Ark's true form, but a weaker form she uses most of the time. *Rebecca and Jessica Valentine are old childhood friends. *Before Lucca Sarlinen, Rebecca held the record for youngest Dragonar in history. *Gael Bolg (Rebecca's Ark Weapon) is tied to the myth of the Irish hero Cú Chulainn, the Champion of Ulster, that her dragon is named for. Category:Female Characters Category:Arch Dragonar Category:Breeder Category:Dragonar Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ansullivan Dragonar Students